Lovely drabbles
by ero-pii
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that I came up with for Renji and Ichigo, one of my favorite bleach pairings. There WILL be lemons. xD
1. Deeply In Love

These are just going to be a bunch of IchigoxRenji drabbles. I rated it M, because I'm sure there will be a few lemon's in here, and my language. . It'll be pretty interesting. I'll try to keep them as in character as I can, but I might stray every now and then.. But I will try to keep them in character. :3 I just get a little obsessed with it comes to yaoi. I've nearly been dreaming of this pairing.

**Warnings for the chapter: **Sex scene ASAP.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Deeply in love.

Dark chestnut hues looked up to the redhead above him. Gasps, moans and other loud sounds of pleasure escaped the males lips as he arched into the hand. "Re-Ren.." The orange-haired male gasped as his orgasm rode over his body. The redhead continued to pound into the shinigami below him, moaning with each thrust into the tight ass. No matter how many times they had sex, it seemed that Ichigo's ass was always tight, and extremely faceable. No matter how many times they had sex, Ichigo always cried out the most delicious sounds. Ichigo _always _came first. Why, Renji didn't know, but god it was nice. It was a wonderful feeling when the shinigami's muscles clenched around his pulsing cock, the red-headed male close to his own release within the gigai's restraining body.

"Oh baby. . God, you're so hot. . So sexy. . Fuck me. Fill me to the fucking brim with your hot cum. ." Ichigo urged. Renji shuddered, the words coming from red lips made him go over the edge, as he pushed deep into the younger male. Both shinigami's panting heavily, Renji continued to ride his orgasm into Ichigo, before pulling out with a soft _pop. _Orange hair was damn with sweat, Renji's lips pressed feverish kisses against the youngers face, deliberately avoiding his lips, until Ichigo finally seemed to catch his breath and pulled the elder into a hard kiss.

"Renji. . I. . That. ." He was cut off as lips pressed against his. Ichigo`s eyes widened as his arms wrapped tightly around the others tattooed body, as Renji let out a low chuckle. "I know." He answered. They hadn't known each other too much longer than a year and a half, yet they knew what the other was going to see. They knew how the other felt, and although neither were really the type to spill out their feelings, this was not lust. From afar, it could appear to be lust, but it wasn't. No, the two shinigami loved each other, and as they began to fall asleep in one another's arms, Renji murmured Ichigo`s name, a second or two, Ichigo murmured Renji's name, just as they fell asleep.

They were in love with each other just because they could be, and because they felt so strongly about one another, that words wouldn't be able to explain just how much they did, in fact love each other.


	2. My Deepest Sentiments

**Warning: **Uuuhm, I can't think of any. This is Renji's point of view about Ichigo. :]

_____________________________________________________________________________________

My deepest sentiments

Your carroty-coloured hair is different. Besides Inoue-chan, you're the only person I've seen with hair that is so vibrant. Your eyes, the deepest chocolate-brown are ones that I've looked into so many times, to melt in their delectable centers. Your skin, as soft as porcelain is so smooth, I wish I could run my lips everywhere, as if skating on fresh ice. I feel as if every time I see you, its like the first time we realized we had feelings for one another all over. I get that jittery, butterflies feeling in my stomach, all over again. Your silhouette when you sit on the windowsill, looking out over the town is mesmerizing. I don't know why, or how I became so attracted to you. The first time we met, I was sent to kill you. The second time we met, in battle, I nearly died. I know how I feel about you, and I just keep craving more.

Most of the time, I say words that sound stupid to me, but you love them so much. It makes me so happy to know that you listen to what I say. That the rough curses, and other words and things you say to me make an impact. I've fallen, and I've fallen hard, Ichigo. I love you so much, its incredibly difficult for me to think of what to say next. I write this letter in hopes that you find it, yet at the same time, I'm scared that you'll think of me as a blubbering idiot. I hope I meet your expectations. Every time you tell me you love me, I watch your lips. I get the shivers every time you kiss my collarbone, and bite that small little crook in my neck.

Ichigo, I love you.


End file.
